mi beso , mi promesa
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: la historia es despues de la batalla en nagoya contra los vampiros, mika se reúne con yuu despues de un mes, ¿que pasara? pasen y lean por favor los comentarios son bienvenidos... -MikaxYuu- [Mikaela (Shindou) Hyakuya][ Yuichiro (Amane) Hyakuya] - [corregido] -


**Saludos soy fan de este anime/ manga y bueno me interese a escribir un pequeño onetshot para comenzar en este tema,**  
**ya que amo a mika como a yuu, así que espero es juste a las fans...**

**la historia es despues de la batalla en nagoya , la cual en el manga esta en curso,**

**bien esto es un despues de esa batalla **  
** contra los vampiros, mika se reúne con yuu despues de un mes,  
que pasara? pasen y lean por favor los comentarios son bienvenidos...**

*****Yan-Ken-Po (es un juego de piedra papel tijeras )

* * *

【Owari no Seraph】(AU) -yaoi- (onetshot)

* * *

"**mi beso , mi promesa****"**

_-Mikaela x Yuichiro-_

* * *

Había pasado un mes de desde mi último encuentro con Mika realmente verlo me hacía muy feliz, saber estaba vivo y no había terminado siendo acecinado a manos de un vampiro me agradaba, pero saber esos chupa sangre le tenían me hacía sentir más motivado para rescatarle de ellos y traerlo junto a mi nuevamente no lo perdería, él me era muy especial,

Habíamos salido a una misión de reconocimiento por órdenes de Guren, junto al equipo de Shinoa, nuestra misión era buscar en la cuidad de Nagoya algún sobreviviente tras el ataque a la cuidad para eliminar algunos chupa sangre, pero ya teníamos 3 días en ese sitio y no había nadie ni siquiera un vampiro con el cual pelear. Esta era nuestra ultima ronda por la cuidad, Shinoa y Mitsuba habían ido al centro dirección a la alcaldía mientras Yoichi y Kimizuki habían ido a el aeropuerto, yo me había tenido que quedar tras perder un juego con los demás de "Yan-Ken-Po" y debido a eso ahora tenía que cuidar la "base" ya que Guren vendría en nuestra búsqueda, que aburrido yo querría ir con ellos y ver si encontrábamos un vampiro…

Mientras miraba por una ventana de uno de los departamentos abandonados donde estaba nuestra base, mire un encapuchado, sin duda era un chupasangre ese uniforme militar blanco era inconfundible, tome mi espada y sali para entretenerme un poco, seguí a ese vampiro un poco sigilosamente, cuando se detuvo desenvaine mi espada y fui directo tras el al ataque en ese momento cuando iba a clavar mi espada se dio vuelta y era tarde para detener mi ataque, pero respondió con su espada defendiéndose rápidamente a mi movimiento sorpresivo, al impulso de nuestras espadas pude retroceder a pesar de los escombros pude mantenerme de pie frete a el….

-¿yuu?-

-Mika ten más cuidado casi te aniquilaba, -_suspirando y guardar su espada_\- ¿estás bien cierto?-

-yuu, siempre preocupante por mí, eso me gusta- _guardando su espada y descubrir su cabeza-_

-¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-yo, bueno solo realizo un pequeño reconocimiento-

En ese momento escuche un automóvil al mirar el camino tras de mi note era el vehículo del cuartel general seguro que era Guren, pero cuando iba a dar señales de mi ubicación, Mika me sujeto tomándome en brazos y salir de ese lujar en tan solo un segundo estábamos en lo alto del edificio de frete a la base y solo mire el vehículo llegar frete al edificio…

-es estuvo cercas- _hablaba Mika mientras dejan a Yuu poner los pie en el suelo y el sentaba-_

-cierto, si te ve Guren creerá eres el enemigo, seguro que si le explico lo entenderá-

-no es así, _-molesto-_ los humanos jamás entendería lo nuestro ni los vampiros-

-¿Mika?-

-yuu, tú me odias por ser un vampiro- _lo miraba mientras estaba en el suelo observándolo-_

-claro que no, Mika es importante para mí, es mi preciada familia-_acercándose a él y sentarse juntos-_

-ya veo, Yuu también es muy importante para, por eso –_tomándolo de la mano-_ huyamos juntos, si-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no estamos a salvo en este lujar vaya, vámonos juntos y vivamos pacíficamente lejos de los vampiros y los humanos-

-pero yo-_bajando la mirada y apretar sus puños-_

-prometo protegerte –_tomando ambas manos de Yuu y pegarlas a su pecho_\- con mi cuerpo y alma, pero salgamos de este lujar-

-no puedo- _soltando a Mika y recordar a su familia-_

-¿Qué por qué no?-

-aun quiero vengar la muerte de akane y de nuestra familia a manos de esos vampiros-

-estoy seguro que ellos quieren nuestro bien y felicidad, no les importa la venganza-

-pero a mí sí, no perdonare lo que le hicieron a akane a los demás y a ti- mostrando una mirada _feroz al querer venganza-_

-muchas gracias por preocuparte- _relajándose y caer un poco recostándose sobre un muro-_

-Mika te ocurre algo te ves cansado-

-estoy bien- _mirando a Yuu, ocultando su fatiga por falta de sangre_-

Mientras hablamos Mika parecía cansado, acalorado sus mejillas estaba muy rojas mientras comenzaba a jadear, mientras él hablaba lo tome del rostro y pegue mi frete a la de el para medir su temperatura…

-¿Yuu?- _sorprendido -_

-Mika, estas muy caliente, ¿estas enfermo?-

-no es eso, aléjate de mí,…-_empujando un poco a Yuu ya que su sangre y su aroma dulce provocaba a sus instintos-_ no creo…soportarlo mas –_cubriendo su boca-_

-que te ocurrir, Mika- _preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo-_

-Yuu ahora soy un vampiro que consume la sangre de Krul, pero tu aroma…no quiero hacerte daño así que vete- _intentando soportar esas ansias de tomar un poco la sangre de Yuu-_

-Mika, no me iré estas muy extraño, si estas enfermo me quedare contigo-

me acerque a Mika a abrasándolo como cuando éramos niños y en ocasiones despertaba de un mal sueño llorando, esperando sirviera como entes, él se alejó un poco me sonrió mientras estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara mostrando esos colmillos y se acercó a mi cuello en un solo movimiento pero cuando sentí sus colmillos en mí, no pude reaccionar, sentí la leve presión que había hecho, su calor, su lengua en mi cuello, pero antes de que el pudiera morderme, un golpe abrió en dos el suelo donde estábamos y caímos al siguiente nivel, Mika me tomo y me mantuvo a salvo mientras lo notaba molesto, los escombros habían hecho una nube de polvo pero mire hacia donde el veía Mika para poco después observar a Guren…

-vaya, parece falle, descuida te salvare de ese vampiro en un segundo- _mientras apretaba su espada para atacar a Mika-_

-no, espera, no lo ataques-_ intentando ponerse ene medio-_

-Yuu, parece nos han interrumpido -_apartándolo-_ aun así terminare con él y te llevare conmigo y seguiremos donde me quede-

El me dejo a salvo, desenfundo su espada y ataco a Guren en un solo movimiento, realmente Mika era muy fuerte ahora, después de un ataque de Guren hizo el humo de los escombros se levantara y no podía ver nada solo sentí algo me había sujetado por la espalda y de nuevo me elevaba, al salir del humo vi a Mika y fuimos a otro lujar, un viejo estacionamiento abandonado frete al edificio en el que estábamos….

-¿Mika estas bien?- _mirando a Mika quien no parecía herido-_

-sí, perdona Yuu, tengo que rime- _escuchando el sonido de más personas acercándose-_

-no, no te marches aun-

-descuida regresare- _acercándose a Yuu y tomarlo del rostro_\- cuando lo haga te llevare lejos conmigo, lejos de esos humanos y te cuidare –_besándolo durando así poco más de 2 segundos-_ esa es mi forma de sellar mi promesa contigo-

Mika en un solo movimiento desapareció del lujar, estaba confundido pero poco después recordé el beso que me había dado me sentía rojo, pero no era el momento aunque sentía mi corazón latir solo pensando en ese beso, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, aun así por alguna razón me gustaba y me sentía feliz. Salí de ese sitio encontrándome con Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi y Kimizuki quienes regresaban ya de su reconocimiento y tras ellos se acercaba Guren con su equipo…

-estas bien yuuichi, el teniente coronel nos acaba de contar un vampiro te había secuestrado-_ hablaba Yoichi preocupado y acercándose-_

-¿he?, si estoy bien - _llevando su mano a su cuello- no es nada que no pudiera hacer solo-_

-que escodes- _se acercaba Hiiragi al ver algo en el cuello de Yuu-_

-Shinoa, estas muy cercas- _siendo ella, alejando su mano para mirar-_

-¿un chupetón?, creo ese vampiro se divertido contigo creo deberías currarte ya que seguro intento hacerte algo malo-

-que insinúas, solo…solo, no es nada solo es una herida de batalla_\- hablando seria mente mientras un leve sonrojo se dibujaba-_

-¿será?- _lo dudaba la chica al saber por Guren quien había sido el vampiro que tenía a Yuu_-

-sí, ahora, no tienen que darle un informe a Guren o algo así- _nerviosos-_

Realmente que podía decir, aunque después de recordar el beso de Mika me puse rojo en un segundo, él me había besado que se cree, no éramos niños como para que hiciera eso, aun así por alguna mi mente insistía en recordarlo, además puede estar cercas de él y poderlo tomar y sujetar como antes, antes de que nuestra felicidad en el orfanato fuera aniquilada,

Espero algún día proteger a Mika, esa es mi promesa con él anqué él se encargó de sellarlo de alguna manera, te lo prometo te llevare conmigo y estaremos solo tú y yo, no dejare esos vampiros te tengan, tu eres mío, mi única familia que queda. Mika.

* * *

**espero fuera del agrado mi primer onetshot de este anime /manga  
****espero seguir haciendo mas con el trascurso del manga  
****claro basando un poco del anime, matane espero fuera del agrado ,si es así tal vez haga un fic...chao **


End file.
